The Vampire's Kiss
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Yuki is attacked and turned into a vampire. What will Shuichi do when he finds out the truth? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, it belongs to the great Murakami Maki, only Samuel is mine. The vampire fanfic concept is obviously not mine, but that's my own take on it.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Yuki is attacked and turned into a vampire. What will Shuichi do when he finds out the truth?

The Vampire's Kiss: Chapter 1.

It was night and there was hardly anybody in the backstreets of Tokyo. The few people there were hurrying home. Except that one man who seemed to wait for somebody. He was tall and handsome. His pale complexion contrasted with his waist-long dark hair floating in the wind. His light green eyes made him even more attractive. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and tight leather trousers.

Samuel was hunting. Three gorgeous young women walked past him. They made him feel even more thirsty, but he was cautious and never attacked more than one person at a time. Making three people fall into a trance would have needed too much concentration.

Then Samuel saw him. The most beautiful person he had ever seen in his whole and very long life. Such a beauty had to be preserved. He would make him his own and they would become companions. Thus he could admire this wonderful sight forever. He had felt so lonely lately. He had sired several other vampires, but, each time, they had left him after a few years. It was high time to try again.

When the blond man drew level with him, Samuel asked innocently: "Excuse me, what time is it?"

Before checking his watch, Yuki looked the man in the eye. But then, he couldn't do anything else. He felt entrapped by those pools of green. He couldn't even move. Little by little, he lost consciousness.

Samuel smiled with satisfaction. The man was now under his power. He looked around him, the street was desert. He pulled out his fangs and bit into the man's throat. The blood flowed into his mouth. Its coppery taste made him feel powerful and immortal. He drank more than he did with a normal prey, since he later had to give his own blood. When he had finished, he licked the wounds and his saliva made them heal at once.

Then Samuel bit into his own wrist and blood began to trickle. He put his wrist on the man's mouth and let the blood flow. After a few seconds, the man began drinking instinctively. The more he had, the more he wanted. He grabbed Samuel's arm and started to drink hungrily. Despite the pain, Samuel let him drink for some time, but finally he had to make him stop. The man growled, and then passed out again. The cut in Samuel's arm healed within a few seconds.

The vampire felt exhausted, but he was happy. Everything had happened as he had planned it. He took the man in his arms and carried him to his flat.

----------

Shuichi woke up. He looked beside him, but Yuki wasn't there. Where could he have slept? Shuichi got up and ran around the flat. He looked everywhere, but it soon became obvious that Yuki hadn't come back the previous night. Shuichi felt tears coming to his eyes. Yuki had left him once more! But why? Everything had gone smoothly between them lately. Maybe Yuki had gotten tired of living with him.

Anyway, Shuichi had to go to work. He reluctantly got ready. Things were different when Yuki wasn't there. Shuichi lost most of his motivation.

When he arrived at the studio, Hiro soon noticed that his friend was out of sorts. He drew him aside: "What's wrong, Shuichi?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I can see something's wrong. What did Yuki-san do?"

"How do you know it's Yuki?"

Hiro giggled. "It's always Yuki. Are you going to tell me, now?"

"He didn't come back yesterday. I'm afraid he left me."

"Did you have a fight?"

"No, everything was okay."

"Well, don't worry! Maybe he wanted some calm to write his next novel. He'll probably come home today."

"What if he doesn't come back?"

"Then you'll go find him and you'll drag him home! That's what you usually do. You should be used to it by now."

Shuichi laughed, relieved. "You're right. I shouldn't get depressed so easily. Yuki is mine and I won't let him go! Mwahaha! Let's go back to work!"

Hiro smiled. He had managed to cheer up his friend. However, he wondered what Yuki-san was up to. The man should really pay more attention to Shuichi!

----------

Yuki felt groggy. He wanted to keep on sleeping. And yet, he knew he couldn't get back to sleep, because he was hungry, terribly hungry, more hungry than he had ever been so far. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Good evening, Eiri!"

Yuki started. It was the man who had asked him for the time. Why was this man in Yuki's bedroom? Wait a minute! It wasn't Yuki's flat. So where was he? And what had happened?

"I looked in your wallet while you were sleeping. That's how I know your name. I'm Samuel. Now, that's going to seem strange to you, but I'm a vampire. And you're a vampire too, since I sired you last night."

Yuki was at a loss. It was obvious that he was still sleeping and having a particularly original nightmare. Now he had understood that, why hadn't he woken up? Maybe Shuichi was going to be noisy and snap him out of sleep. But nothing of the sort happened.

Samuel smiled: "I know you're confused right now. But don't worry, you'll get accustomed to your new condition in no time. Vampires have a great capacity of adaptation. That's part of our nature. And we're basically immortal and invulnerable, unless we don't drink blood regularly. So don't worry about all the old wives' tales: coffins, sunlight, mirrors, crucifix, garlic… They're nothing more than that: tales. Well, of course, beheading you or staking you right into your heart would kill you. But, in fact, that would kill any creature, even a demon. Fortunately, such things don't occur on a daily basis."

Yuki wondered why he was dreaming about that. He hadn't read anything about vampires lately. And what if it wasn't a dream? No, that was impossible.

Samuel continued: "Actually, the sunlight thing is based on reality. The rest is pure folklore. Humans think we can't live in the daylight because we always hunt during the night. Vampires are nocturnal beings. Our biological clocks make us live preferably by night. That's the time when we're stronger and our powers are more efficient. Besides, it's more discreet to hunt during the night. Thanks to our sharpened senses, we can hunt easily, but without being noticed by the humans. On the negative side, our heightened eyesight makes the sunlight painful to us. That's why we avoid going outside during summer days. But winters are okay. Besides, I must say that sunglasses are a very useful invention."

Everything looked so real. Maybe it was. And Yuki felt extremely hungry. But it wasn't an ordinary hunger. What if he craved for blood?

"I think I'm going to stop my explanation here, because you must be starving by now. Let's go hunting!"

"No!" Yuki had killed once, but he didn't intend to do it again, never. "I won't kill anybody!"

"Of course not! If vampires killed humans, don't you think that everybody would be aware of our existence? It must remain absolutely secret. That's the best way to protect ourselves. Anyway, you must drink blood, especially at the beginning. Later, you'll need less blood. But, right now, you're very thirsty, aren't you?"

Yuki didn't know what to do. He had no choice but to trust this man. "Yes, I need something, but I'm not sure what."

"You'll know it very soon."

Samuel led Yuki out of the flat and into the backstreets. Yuki felt disorientated because of the hunger.

Samuel resumed his explanation: "Don't hunt too close to where you live and try to hunt in different places. That's more cautious." Samuel stopped. "This street seems to be a good place: it's almost desert, but there are a few passers-by."

"What am I supposed to do?" Yuki asked.

"For your first prey, I'm going to show you what to do. This person must be alone, since it's very difficult to hypnotize several people at a time. All you have to do is to make eye contact with your victim and to concentrate. They'll fall into a trance and they won't remember anything. Then, you pull out your fangs, bite into their throats and drink blood. You mustn't drink too much blood, because that would be dangerous for them. It's the same thing when you give your own blood to turn your victim into a vampire. If you give too much blood, it's dangerous for you. When you have finished drinking, you lick the wounds and your saliva will make them heal at once. Thus, there will be no evidence of what you've just done. Then, you can let them sleep or wake them up pretending they've just fainted. They won't realize the truth, especially because they're all convinced that vampires do not exist."

"I too am convinced that vampires don't exist," Yuki replied.

"That won't last."

A young woman with a low-cut dress arrived. Samuel whispered to Yuki: "Such dresses are very practical because you won't stain them with blood." Then he approached the woman: "Excuse me!"

"Yes." She looked at Samuel in the eye. He hypnotized her at once and told Yuki to come. "You can drink now."

Yuki wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. But his fangs pulled out automatically. He bit her and drank her blood. It felt so good and invigorating. As a human, he had never realized that. When Samuel told him to stop, he was still thirsty and didn't listen to him. But Samuel forced them apart.

"That's enough! Heal her and we'll hunt somebody else. It's your first night, I know that one prey won't be sufficient."

When the woman snapped out of her trance, she apologized and staggered away. She looked weak, but rather fine.

A few minutes later, a man arrived. Yuki called him and wondered how he was going to hypnotize him.

"What do you want?" the man asked suspiciously.

Yuki had no idea what to say, so he used Samuel's trick: "What time is it?"

"It's half past eleven."

Yuki looked at the man and felt a sudden wave of hunger. He concentrated and the man soon was immobile. Yuki didn't even know how he had done that.

"You're a quick learner," Samuel commented.

Yuki didn't answer, he was already drinking.

The next victim was for Samuel, because he needed to restore his blood after siring Yuki. Then, Yuki attacked two other people and finally felt sated.

"Well, it's time to go home now," Samuel commented.

Yuki didn't know what he was going to do. According to Samuel's explanations, he could live a rather normal life in spite of his condition. But that wasn't going to be easy. Stupid vampire! Why did he have to turn him into a vampire?

"Good bye!" Yuki mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm going home."

"But you can't, you're a vampire now, you can't live like a normal human."

"I've never been a normal human in the first place!"

"That's why you should come with me."

Great! Another freak stalking him! As if Shuichi wasn't enough of a nuisance! "Leave me alone!" Yuki groaned. He left without looking at Samuel and proceeded to his flat.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading this chapter. The next one will come soon. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to my reviewers:

Mizuky-chan: "Interview With The Vampire" is a beautiful movie. Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas… Beautiful, isn't it? lol

tammy: I love your enthusiasm. It's very motivating!

Hoshi-Hiru: Here's the new chapter.

inari-chan: Was this update fast enough?

Notta Writer: I agree with you, vampires are SO romantic. Of course, I can't reveal what's going to happen, you'll just have to read to find out. Mwahaha!

The Vampire's Kiss: Chapter 2.

When Yuki arrived at his flat, Shuichi was sitting on the coach with his arms around his knees. He was watching his Nittle Grasper video and was obviously upset.

"I'm home," Yuki said.

At the precise moment he heard Yuki, Shuichi jumped out of the sofa and hurled himself at his lover: "Yukiii, you're back!"

Yuki smiled softly while Shuichi couldn't see his face, then pushed him away: "That's what I've just said, baka."

"Don't call me that! I'm not a baka! And where have you been?"

"I was… busy."

Shuichi pouted: "You don't want to tell me!"

"That's not important," Yuki lied.

"But…"

"You talk too much," Yuki cut in.

He leaned forward and kissed Shuichi passionately. Yuki felt the desire rise within him at once. He had never experienced something so quick and so powerful until then. It must come from his new vampire senses. He kissed Shuichi more wildly and his lover moaned. Then, Yuki was completely turned on and dragged Shuichi into their bedroom. As they were about to come, Yuki saw how yummy Shuichi looked, the thirst overcame him and his fangs pulled out. But he controlled himself and the thirst receded as he was lying next to Shuichi.

What had he been about to do? That damned hunger! There was no way he was going to harm Shuichi!

Shuichi rolled over him and got himself comfortable: "That was great, love. Good night!"

"Good night!" Yuki mumbled. But he had difficulty falling asleep after what he had almost done to Shuichi.

----------

The following night, the hunger had become unbearable again, so Yuki reluctantly went hunting. He had become a monster! Of course, he wasn't killing anybody, and yet, he was feeding on blood! On human blood, at that! And he knew he was harming those people. His victims from the previous night had left weakened and disoriented. What right did he have to hurt those people for his own benefit? Well, he didn't really have a choice. Because there was the hunger! So he had to hunt humans if he didn't want to go insane. But if he ever harmed Shuichi, he would never forgive himself. Maybe it was wiser to leave him.

A young man arrived and Yuki decided he would be his first prey. He attacked him and began drinking his blood. At a point, he knew he should stop, but he was still thirsty. It was awfully difficult to control himself, to stop drinking and to heal the poor man. He could have killed him!

What if the same thing happened with Shuichi? No, he didn't want to think about that! Really, he knew it was more cautious to go away. But Yuki couldn't bring himself to leave his pink-haired singer.

Then, Yuki saw a woman coming towards him and attacked her. After drinking her blood, he felt good. So he only needed to drink the blood of two people to feel sated. He remembered that Samuel had mentioned he needed more blood because it was his first night.

"Hello, Eiri!"

Talk of the devil!

"Samuel, I think I told you to leave me ALONE!" Yuki glared at the other vampire.

"You could show me more respect. I am your sire."

"I never asked you to do that to me."

"No, that was a gift."

"I don't want gifts either."

"Well, you're in a foul mood tonight!"

Yuki sneered.

Samuel continued: "It doesn't matter. You'll come around very soon. And I'm not in a hurry. After all, we're immortal!" He went away with a smug smile on his face.

----------

The following nights, Yuki could hunt without being interrupted. But after one week, Samuel appeared again.

"Well, for an immortal, you're not very patient!" Yuki mocked him.

"I thought that, by now, you should have said goodbye to your human life."

"Not in the least," Yuki replied.

That vampire was really getting on his nerves! Even more than Shuichi! At least, Shuichi was cute. Well, now he was thinking about it, Samuel was very handsome too. But… but he wasn't Shuichi! And this argument was utter nonsense! Yuki sincerely hoped he would never say anything that slushy in front of Shuichi.

"Yuki, you don't understand! Everybody is going to grow old, but you'll stay young forever. You can't go on with your human life. If humans knew about us, they'd track us down. And when you have human friends or lovers, it's so hard to see them aging and dying. Come with me! It's the best thing to do!"

"I've been a vampire for ONE week! I don't think anybody has noticed I'm not growing old any more!"

Why was he even listening to that vampire? Hey, now, that was an idea! He only had to ignore Samuel until he left him alone. Usually, that worked quite well to get rid of Mika or Toma. Well, it had never worked with Shuichi, of course, but Shuichi was an idiot. Meanwhile, Samuel kept on talking, but Yuki had no idea what the other vampire was saying and couldn't care less. He left without a word. Samuel was taken aback and finally realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as usual.

----------

"So, Shuichi, what's wrong now?" Hiro asked as they were having lunch.

"It's Yuki," Shuichi answered.

"And?" Hiro encouraged him.

"I'm not sure. Every night, he wants to have a walk, alone! And he leaves for a whole hour. I think he's cheating on me," Shuichi said sadly.

Hiro frowned. "I don't know. Shuichi, I don't like Yuki-san very much, but, really, I don't think he would do that. If he had a new lover, he would have kicked you out of his flat. Or, at least, he would have left."

"Thank you, Hiro! I feel so much better now!" Shuichi replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Shuichi, you know that he often acts weird. Did you ask him about that? What did he tell you?"

"He said he needed a walk. I asked him if I could come with him, but he said no. He wanted to be alone."

"Well, that sounds like him."

"But what am I going to do?"

"Shuichi, stop worrying about it! Just ask Yuki-san what's wrong and I'm sure you two can solve the problem. It will be all right. Now, stop pouting, you look like it's the end of the world."

----------

On his way home, Shuichi wondered what he was going to say to Yuki. Hiro was probably right. Shuichi couldn't help thinking Yuki had found another lover, but there must be a simple explanation for the man's recent attitude. He had to be supportive towards Yuki so that his lover could confide in him.

Shuichi opened the door of their flat and began looking for Yuki. He found him in his office, typing at his laptop.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yukiii!" he exclaimed as he was lunging at his lover.

"I was writing my novel," Yuki glowered at Shuichi, pretending to be angry.

"Yes, you WERE. But now, you're kissing me," Shuichi commented, and he suited the action to the word.

Yuki revelled in the taste of his lover. And the hunger claimed him. It was the end of the afternoon, so he hadn't drunk blood for about twenty hours and he really needed some. He abandoned Shuichi's mouth as his fangs were pulling out, and started to kiss Shuichi's neck. It was so tempting, the boy looked really delicious. Yuki was on the point of biting him when Shuichi whispered: "Yuki, I love you!"

Then, Yuki realized what he was doing. He repelled Shuichi curtly, took his jacket and left the flat in a hurry. If Shuichi hadn't said these words, which had brought the vampire back to reality, the boy would be dead by now! How could he have attacked Shuichi, his Shuichi? He had truly become a monster! He hated himself for that, and yet, the hunger was still there, demanding blood and keeping him from focusing on anything else.

But Shuichi didn't intend to leave it at that. He too grabbed his coat and followed Yuki as discreetly as he could. It wasn't his habit, but if he really wanted to, he could be discreet.

Yuki was so angry at himself that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Besides, he wasn't completely accustomed to his new vampire senses, so he wasn't able to pick Shuichi out in a crowd —except if he could see him, of course. The vampire entered an alley and saw a girl coming in his direction. He approached her and hypnotized her.

Shuichi reached the alley and saw Yuki with a girl he seemed to know well. But Shuichi had never met her. So it was her, Yuki's new lover. It was so painful! However, Shuichi couldn't hate Yuki for that. All he wanted was Yuki's happiness. But then, Shuichi saw Yuki kissing the girl's neck passionately. The sight was unbearable, he only wanted to run away and to scream, but he just couldn't look away. And then, he noticed something was amiss. The girl didn't move, as if she were dead, and Yuki didn't seem to kiss her, but to bite her. Everything looked so much like a scene out of a horror movie. No… It couldn't be! That was impossible! And yet, everything was making sense now. Yuki had become a vampire! Shuichi ran away, completely unnoticed by his thirsty lover.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas. If anybody is interested, I've posted a Saiyuki Christmas fanfic (shameless self-advertisement!). And, of course, many thanks to my reviewers:

Kolie: It was fun to write vampire Yuki wanting to drink Shuichi's blood.

Notta Writer: Welcome back! Here's the new chapter.

insanehumor: I like your pen name. The story is all done in my head, but I still have to type it.

DECP: Thanks for the hug.

Mizuky-chan: Welcome back! I hope you'll like this new chapter, I think it's more psychological.

vamp: Don't worry, I won't leave this story incomplete.

Ryua Malfoy: Your pen name is cool. You should really watch the anime. For me, it's the best anime ever. Besides, it would be easier to understand the fanfics. lol I haven't read other Gravitation vampire fanfics so far because I don't want to get influenced. I'll read that one afterwards. Thanks for the recommendation.

Hoshi-Hiru: Welcome back! Enjoy!

The Vampire's Kiss: Chapter 3.

Shuichi reached a big street, which was still crowded at that time. He felt a bit safer. So, that was why Yuki had been acting so strange lately: he had become a vampire. He could have killed Shuichi! No, Shuichi couldn't believe that, Yuki would never have harmed him! But now he thought about it, there had been several moments when Yuki had probably been about to bite him. Well, he hadn't done it anyway. Shuichi didn't know what to think any more. He wanted to trust Yuki, but that was so difficult. And why hadn't Yuki told him the truth in the first place?

Shuichi giggled. That was stupid. Yuki always had some difficulty in confiding in anybody, even in Shuichi, so he obviously wouldn't have told him he had become a vampire. He would have kept it to himself and would have brooded over it. Yes, that was like Yuki. And he would have been afraid of Shuichi's reaction. Well, hadn't Shuichi just run away from his lover?

Shuichi felt slightly ashamed. But, well, it wasn't every day that you found out your lover was a vampire. Shuichi still wondered what he should do. Should he talk to Yuki or should he wait for his lover to tell him the truth? Well, that probably would never happen, but Yuki hadn't been a vampire for very long and he probably needed some time to think about it. Besides, Shuichi needed time too. He had absolutely no idea what he could say to Yuki, how Yuki would react and what they would do afterwards. What if Yuki decided to leave Shuichi in order to protect him? That would be so typical of him. So it was more cautious not to say anything right now. But what if Yuki left because Shuichi hadn't told him everything was okay? God, that was such a headache!

----------

Yuki was on the lookout for a prey. But he was also thinking about Shuichi's recent attitude. The boy had been acting weird for the past few days. Well, Shuichi was always weird, that was one of his qualities —faults, Yuki corrected himself— but, now, he was even weirder. At some times, he was distant with Yuki, but at other times, he snuggled up to him and was even more loving than usual.

Shuichi was probably disturbed by Yuki's attitude. The vampire knew he now acted differently, even though he tried to keep on living a normal life. And the change also affected Shuichi. Really, that wasn't good. Yuki knew he had to leave before he hurt his lover, psychologically or physically. But it wasn't an easy decision. He had tried several times in the past and had always come back to Shuichi. But Yuki knew that when he left Shuichi this time, it would have to be definitive. And that thought frightened him.

"Hello, Eiri!"

"Samuel, what do you want?" Yuki asked with a clearly annoyed tone.

"You."

"Sorry, but I am not available!"

"It's not a matter of being available or not," Samuel explained. "I am your sire. Therefore, we are linked through magic. We exchanged blood."

"First, WE didn't exchange blood, there's no WE at all. You never asked me if I agreed with that vampire thing and let me tell you that I wouldn't have agreed. Second, I may drink blood every night, but I certainly don't stalk my victims afterwards. You really need to see a shrink."

After that, Yuki felt better and went away without leaving Samuel the opportunity to answer. Samuel thought that the other vampire was very stubborn, but he too was obstinate and didn't intend to give up so quickly.

----------

It had been a week since Shuichi had discovered Yuki's true nature. He was now accustomed to the idea. After all, it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was rather cool. He wanted to talk to Yuki very soon. He still didn't know what he was going to say, but he was seriously thinking about it. "Yuki, I know you're a vampire." Too abrupt. "Yuki, have I ever told you how much I LOVE vampires?" Too hysterical. Oh, that was so complicated! And it was useless! Shuichi knew he wouldn't say what he had prepared, so he'd better not worry too much about it.

Besides, there was something else he needed to think about. Yuki was a vampire. It meant that Yuki was immortal, that he was going to live forever, that he was going to be young and handsome and sexy forever. While Shuichi was going to grow old and die. Shuichi didn't like the idea at all! He had never really thought about it before, but now he knew vampires existed, he wanted to become one. And, above all, he wanted to stay with his beloved Yuki forever and ever.

But he was almost certain that it wasn't going to be that easy. Yuki was going to give him trouble. He didn't even know how to tell Yuki that he knew the truth. So how was he going to ask his lover to turn him into a vampire? Yuki was probably going to be furious. Why did it all have to be so complicated?

"Shindo-kun, what are you doing? You aren't concentrated at all!"

Shuichi snapped out of his reverie. "Sorry, Fujisaki-kun. I'm going to make an effort," the vocalist answered sheepishly.

"I guess you haven't resolved the problem with Yuki-san yet," Hiro enquired.

"No, not yet. But I'm going to talk to him and it'll be all right," Shuichi said, more to convince himself than his friends. Yes, it was high time to speak to Yuki.

----------

On that evening, Shuichi came home quite late because of the rehearsal, but fortunately, Yuki was still in the flat.

"Good evening, Yukiii!"

"Good evening, baka!" Yuki mumbled.

"I'm not a baka!" Shuichi replied, pretending to be angry. Suddenly, he looked very serious. "Yuki, we've got to talk."

"What's new? You're always talking," Yuki answered. But he knew he wasn't going to like what Shuichi wanted to tell him.

"Well, last week, I'm not sure if it was on Wednesday or on Thursday, you left the flat in a hurry."

Shuichi paused for a moment. Really, Yuki didn't like this conversation.

"Yuki… I followed you and I saw you with that girl."

No, Yuki didn't like this conversation at all. Shuichi was thinking his lover was cheating on him. Yuki wanted to shout that it wasn't true, that it was only a misunderstanding, that he would never betray Shuichi. But he couldn't. How could he tell him he was a vampire? Anyway, Shuichi would also leave him if he knew the truth. So he'd better keep quiet. Shuichi was going to leave and it was better for the boy. Besides, Shuichi wouldn't be too sad because he would hate Yuki. So Yuki decided not to say anything.

"And I saw what you did to her," Shuichi continued. "Yuki, I know the truth, I know you're a vampire.

Yuki could only gape, completely taken aback. What was he going to do now? Well, everybody knew that vampires were only a legend, so maybe he should deny the whole thing.

"Shuichi, are you crazy? Vampires don't exist!"

"I saw you biting her."

"I wasn't biting her, I was… kissing her," Yuki said, and those words hurt him deeply, because he knew how painful they were for Shuichi. But it was the best way to protect his lover against the unquenchable thirst of the vampire.

Shuichi looked hurt, but once more, he surprised Yuki: "Stop that! Stop lying to me! Why are you doing that?" Then, he calmed down and approached Yuki: "I'm sorry, Yuki. I know it must be difficult for you, but I'm here now, you're not alone any more, you can talk to me."

Yuki couldn't believe it. How could Shuichi be so trusting? Suddenly, Yuki felt a wave of relief. He let Shuichi hold him in his arms and he rested his head on the boy's shoulder. For a moment, he felt as if he were human again, but he was wrong: he couldn't escape the hunger! And Shuichi's neck was so close, so tempting…

Yuki drew back at once. "Don't approach me like that before I drink blood! I would hurt you."

"It's okay, Yuki."

"No, it isn't. I need blood. Do you understand? Blood!"

"Tell me, Yuki. Tell me how it is. Tell me what happened," Shuichi said in a low voice.

So Yuki began to explain how Samuel had turned him into a vampire, what he could or couldn't do as a vampire, and above all, how powerful the hunger was. Somehow, Yuki trusted Shuichi, and yet, he couldn't help thinking that once he knew the truth, Shuichi would leave him definitively. But he couldn't be more wrong. Shuichi was currently reflecting about all this information and the idea of becoming a vampire was really growing on him. There were plenty of advantages and only few drawbacks. The main one seemed to be the need to drink blood. But Yuki had just told him he didn't kill anybody. Shuichi was relieved at that point, because he couldn't imagine himself killing people for their blood. He probably wouldn't have wanted to become a vampire in that case. But, according to what Yuki was telling him, being a vampire seemed pretty cool!

"Now, you know everything," Yuki concluded.

"That's great!"

"No, that isn't great at all!"

"Yes, it is. Yuki, I've been thinking about it since I know the truth. But now, I'm sure of it. I want to be a vampire."

"It's totally out of the question!"

"Please, Yuki!" Shuichi said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No, Shuichi, you can't ask me that, even with those pleading eyes. You don't understand what it means. You just can't be a vampire!"

"But why?"

"Because of the thirst. Because of the blood. I can't impose that on you!"

"But you're not imposing anything, I am asking you. Yuki, I want to be with you."

"No, Shuichi, my answer is definitive! I won't turn you into a vampire."

"Well, I'll go find Samuel and he'll change me."

Yuki sneered: "He's obsessed with me, so he won't turn you into a vampire."

"Maybe he will be obsessed with me too," Shuichi commented.

"You don't even know where he lives, you can't find him."

"I'll just have to hang around in the backstreets and he sure will find me."

"You're so stubborn!"

"No, I'm not. Yuki, I don't want him to turn me into a vampire, I want you to be my sire. But if I have to, I'll ask Samuel."

"He won't do it. And I know you'll change your mind very soon. Shuichi, I won't turn you into such a creature. I won't let you lose your innocence." Yuki said, and then, he left the flat.

"Yuki, I understand you want to protect me. But what if I don't want to be innocent?" Shuichi only whispered.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year, everybody! As usual, many thanks to my reviewers:

Notta Writer: I'm glad that you like the way I depict Yuki.

Hoshi-Hiru: Here's the new chapter.

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: Here's more!

Mizuky-chan: I'm happy that you think chapter 3 was better than the others. I hope you'll like chapter 4.

shani: That's so like Shuichi! He wants to become a vampire to stay with his Yuki.

inari-chan: "Two vampiric lovers, side by side throughout the night." That was so poetic! You should write fanfics too.

DECP: Thank you so much for the cookies and the T-shirt. I give you vampire Yuki and (vampire?) Shuichi plushies.

The Vampire's Kiss: Chapter 4.

Yuki couldn't believe it! Shuichi knew everything. And, even worse, Shuichi wanted to become a vampire himself. The boy could be such an idiot sometimes! He didn't understand all the implications of becoming a vampire. But Yuki didn't intend to let him waste his life. Shuichi deserved much more than that. He wasn't made for the darkness, only for the light. Yuki knew that very well. He had known it since the beginning of their relationship, but now he was a vampire, the contrast between the two men was even bigger. But how could he protect Shuichi from their mutual attraction? An attraction that had grown even stronger with Yuki's transformation. The vampire was very conscious of that fact.

However, he wasn't going to give in to Shuichi's desire. It all depended on Yuki. He was pretty sure Shuichi wouldn't go and ask Samuel to change him. Not before some time, anyway. That would be too risky. Well, maybe that wouldn't stop Shuichi. But, above all, Yuki was almost certain that Shuichi would want to be sired by his lover, and not by a complete stranger. Shuichi had just mentioned that fact, but Yuki knew it was more than a mere statement. Shuichi really meant those words, it was so much like him.

In fact, Yuki would really like to sire Shuichi, but… No! He mustn't think about that! He mustn't be selfish! Shuichi was too important to him, he wouldn't let him get lost. Shuichi was meant to be human. Yuki knew it and couldn't change that. That was why he had to resist Shuichi's pleading. And that was what he was going to do!

So Yuki began to hunt. After attacking his first prey, he saw Samuel coming towards him. Great! That was all he needed!

"Hi, Eiri!"

"Samuel! When are you going to leave me alone?" Yuki replied coldly. Wait a minute! Maybe he should warn Samuel not to approach Shuichi. No, that could put ideas into that vampire's head. It would be more cautious to try and convince Shuichi not to ask for Samuel's help. But was Shuichi more reasonable than Samuel? That wasn't likely.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing that you're supposed to know."

"Come on, we could talk for once."

Yuki looked exasperated: "Oh! Get a life!"

Samuel watched him go away and mumbled: "But, Eiri, I'm a vampire!"

----------

Yuki was walking in the park where he had first met Shuichi. So much had happened since that day. They had become lovers, they had faced many problems, but, so far, they had always managed to solve them. Shuichi had brought all his dynamism and his infectious happiness into his lover's life. Now Yuki couldn't imagine living without Shuichi. Not for a lifetime, let alone forever! He knew he should leave, but he wanted to stay with Shuichi. And he wanted to turn him into a vampire. Of course, that also meant Shuichi would keep on annoying him forever and ever. The thought was rather disturbing. But Yuki knew that, without Shuichi, eternity was going to be utterly boring.

It had been two weeks since Shuichi had told him he knew the truth. Since then, the boy had spent his time nagging Yuki into changing him. "Yuki, Yuki, Yukiii, please, I want to be a vampire just like you, please!" That was his childish method. But his adult strategy was far more evil. He tilted his head backwards, caressed his throat with the tips of his fingers and whispered sensually: "What do you think of my neck, Yuki? Don't you feel like biting me?" That was complete torture! Especially when Shuichi still had his hair wet from the shower and was so sexy. The boy really seemed to know what he wanted. Maybe Yuki should just trust him and complied with his lover's wish.

After all, being a vampire wasn't too bad. Yuki had finally gotten used to it. Well, he still had to get rid of Samuel, but there had been some progress: he didn't see the other vampire as often as before. And Shuichi was probably strong enough to keep shining even after becoming a dark creature. Yuki didn't want to be alone, he wanted to be with Shuichi. He might try to deny it, but it was useless. He wanted Shuichi to become a vampire and to stay with him.

----------

"Yuki, welcome home! How was the hunting? Are you still hungry? Do you want to drink something?" Shuichi said as he was approaching Yuki. He was wearing a tank top and shorts. All this bare skin was very appetizing.

Yuki gulped: "Actually, yes."

Shuichi looked surprised, he didn't expect that: "What do you mean, yes?"

"I mean that I want to sire you."

"Yukiii," Shuichi squealed as he lunged at his lover and kissed him passionately.

Yuki pushed him away: "Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Of course, Yuki! I've been spending the last few weeks asking you for that."

"It's not a matter of weeks, Shuichi. It will be forever! If I change you into a vampire, there won't be any turning back."

Shuichi looked his lover in the eye and said softly: "Don't worry, Yuki, I know what I'm doing." And he kissed Yuki tenderly.

"So let's do it!" Yuki took Shuichi's hand and led him to their bedroom. "I'm going to hypnotize you, but I'll try to do it just a little. That way, you won't suffer, but you'll know what I'm doing. Are you okay?"

"Yes, you know I trust you."

Yuki kissed his human lover for the last time. His desire always awakened his thirst. He pulled out his fangs, which made Shuichi giggle: "You had never shown me that before. You look good with fangs."

Yuki smiled, then proceeded to hypnotize Shuichi. He kissed his lover's neck and bit into it. Shuichi's blood flowed into his mouth. It tasted like other people's blood, and yet, it had something special. It seemed better to Yuki, probably because the vampire had been craving for that particular blood for so long.

Shuichi could feel Yuki's mouth on his neck and his lifeblood escaping his body. He couldn't reflect any more, he only knew that death was coming, but he trusted Yuki. And yet, he felt weaker and weaker. He was going to die! Suddenly, he felt blood gushing into his mouth. He grabbed Yuki's arm and desperately began drinking his lover's blood. And he felt life entering his body once more. It was incredible: so frightening and so tempting at the same time! He wanted to keep on drinking. He wanted more power to enter him. He needed Yuki's blood. But then, the blood disappeared, Yuki's arm went away from his sight and Shuichi stopped feeling Yuki's embrace. For a second, he knew he was now resting on their bed. Then, he passed out.

Yuki put a cover on the younger vampire to make him more comfortable during the transformation. Then, he brushed away one of his bangs, kissed his forehead and whispered: "Good night, my Shuichi!"

----------

Shuichi opened his eyes. He was so hungry, that had woken him up. He noticed Yuki wasn't there, but all he wanted for now was to eat. So he got up. But he felt suddenly giddy and had to sit down on the bed again. What had happened to him? He felt really weird. And then, the realization dawned on him: he had become a vampire. But why did he feel so weak? Had something gone wrong?

"Don't worry, you'll feel better very soon."

Shuichi started. He hadn't seen that Yuki was now standing at the bedroom door.

His lover entered the room and sat down next to him: "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For changing you… You look… so lost."

Shuichi cuddled up to Yuki: "It's okay, that's what I wanted. You're right, I feel lost, and my body seems strange to me. But you're here with me, so I know everything will be all right. I'm sorry I couldn't help you when it happened to you."

Shuichi kissed Yuki tenderly, then the kiss got wilder and Shuichi felt the thirst invading all of him. He pulled away from his lover.

"I understand," Yuki replied with a slight smile. "Are you ready? We're going to hunt."

Shuichi laughed: "Wow! You've never been so caring with me! It was worth becoming a vampire just for that."

"Don't get used to it!" Yuki grumbled.

They left the flat. Yuki had already explained to Shuichi how to hunt before turning him into a vampire, but he repeated his explanations while they were walking. He knew Shuichi would understand what he meant more easily now he too had vampire powers.

Yuki hypnotized the first girl and offered her to Shuichi, who drank her blood avidly. Then, he let Shuichi hypnotize a second girl. But the younger vampire failed, so Yuki had to do it himself. Once she had lurched away, Yuki proceeded to give Shuichi more practical advice about hypnosis. Afterwards, he let Shuichi try again with a man. That time, Shuichi managed to hypnotize him, then he drank his blood, healed the wound and told the man that he had fainted in front of them.

"Yuki! I did it, I did it! Are you proud of me?"

"Yes, I am. Do you feel better now or are you still hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. In fact, I've never felt better in my whole life. Thank you, Yuki!" He lunged at his lover and kissed him passionately. "But you must be hungry too."

"Yes, especially after giving you my blood. But I knew you were even more thirsty."

The next prey was for Yuki. After drinking his blood, Yuki felt invigorated and he could use his powers to their full extent once again. That was how he noticed a presence in the shadows.

"Samuel, why are you hiding?"

"Eiri, I'm impressed, you've made a lot of progress!" Usually, the other vampire didn't detect his presence before he showed up in front of him. Anyway, on that night, he hadn't intended to talk to Eiri. In fact, he had decided to leave. He would find another companion elsewhere. Eiri had turned a human into a vampire and Samuel had understood the powerful link that existed between those two. As long as Eiri's lover was human, Samuel still had a chance. But now they were both vampires, Samuel knew he didn't stand a chance. "Don't worry, now I understand that you don't want to be with me."

"I thought I had been clear about that from the beginning."

"Yes, but I was hoping you would change your mind. Now, I'll leave you alone. Good bye!" Samuel began to go away.

"Wait!" Shuichi ran up to him. "I'm Shuichi. I'm Yuki's lover, that's why he sired me. Don't pay attention to his bad mood, he's always like that. Anyway, thank you very much for changing us into vampires. You can come and visit us from time to time if you want to… But, I warn you, Yuki is mine!"

Samuel laughed: "Okay. Nice to meet you, Shuichi. Maybe you're the one I should have sired in the first place. Good bye!"

"Good bye, Samuel!" After the dark-haired vampire had left, Shuichi turned to Yuki: "You hadn't told me he was so handsome."

"What? Well, you seem to get along with him rather well, so maybe you should go with him."

Shuichi giggled: "Yuki, are you jealous?"

"No, not at all!"

"Yes, you are!"

Yuki turned around and headed for his flat without answering. Shuichi followed him, repeating: "Yuki is jealous, Yuki is jealous." The older vampire wondered how he could have made Shuichi immortal. Had he gone crazy?

----------

On the following day, Shuichi went back to the studio. The sun was shining, so the vocalist was wearing big sunglasses. But even with them, he was quite dazzled.

"Shuichi, are you all right? You shouldn't be here," Hiro chided him.

"What?"

"You didn't come yesterday, so I was worried and I went to your flat. Yuki-san told me you had the flu and you were sleeping."

"The flu? Oh, no, it was just a cold. I feel much better now."

"And since when do you wear sunglasses?" Hiro enquired.

"Well… I find the sunshine dazzling today. It must be a reaction because I'm ill. But, really, I feel fine."

"In that case, we should rehearse instead of talking," Suguru commented.

"You're right, let's work!" Shuichi answered. As he was singing, he realized he could now hear far more nuances thanks to his new vampire senses. And he sang as he had never sung before.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is a bit short because it's the epilogue. Many thanks to my reviewers:

DECP: Thank you very much! I feel honoured.

Mizuky-chan: Yuki couldn't resist Shuichi for long because I can't resist the two of them. Shame on me! lol

KunochiDreamer: Here's the last update. Enjoy!

Notta Writer: I'm glad the story makes you so happy.

seshygirl04: I love vampires, so I've read a lot of novels and I've seen lots of movies and series about them. This is my own vision of the myth.

cryearthstearsfalltou: What a pen name you've got here!

inari-chan: Yes, Shuichi is a vampire. I had to do that for him. lol He's very happy now.

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: Here's the last chapter. Have fun!

Gravi fan: They're a great vampire couple. I guess you'll like the ending.

eiri-chan: Yes, vampires are hot!

YukiShufan: The answer to your question is in Chapter 1. Vampires prefer night to day, but the sunlight isn't that much of a trouble for them. The frying thing is only human folklore. However, vampires aren't going to deny it! (The Devil's best trick is to make us believe he doesn't exist!) Of course, this is just my point of view.

STRAWBERRY499: Thank you for reviewing "Writer's Block".

The Vampire's Kiss: Chapter 5.

"Yuki, Samuel left us a message."

The taller vampire scowled: "I don't care."

"Yuki!" Shuichi protested.

"Okay. So, what did he say?"

"He and Takeshi are thinking about moving out from Kyoto. They've already spent several years there and they don't want to look suspicious. Maybe they're going to come to the US."

"What?" Yuki exclaimed. "I hope he doesn't intend to stalk me again."

Shuichi giggled: "Baka! You know he's in love with Takeshi. They've been together for ages. Besides, they mentioned Los Angeles, not New York."

"That's still too close for my liking!"

"Yuki, stop being grumpy."

"Maybe I'm getting old."

"No, you're not. You're a vampire, and a very sexy vampire at that."

"Really? So… we could do something instead of talking," Yuki suggested.

"I'd like that very much," Shuichi answered with a mischievous smile.

He came closer to Yuki and kissed him passionately. Their vampire senses heightened the sensations and made them want much more than a simple kiss. Yuki dragged Shuichi to their bedroom and took off his lover's clothes, at first slowly, then more feverishly. Afterwards, he let Shuichi do the same for him. They kissed wildly, and then began to make love. Their sharpened senses were driving them mad and were awakening their thirst. When Shuichi couldn't take it any more, he bit into Yuki's neck and savoured his rich blood. The pleasure was overwhelming and Shuichi came at once. While Yuki's neck was healing, he too bit his lover and revelled in the coppery taste of his blood. The sensations grew inside him until he finally reached his climax.

Later, as they were resting on the bed, Shuichi whispered: "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too," Yuki answered softly. Shuichi smiled. Yuki had needed years to utter those words, and even now, he didn't say them very often. But Shuichi always loved hearing them, even though he didn't really need them to know Yuki's true feelings. So Shuichi kissed his lover tenderly, in order to thank him for those wonderful words.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry now." As time went by, they needed less and less blood. But they hadn't hunted for almost a week, so the hunger was beginning to gnaw at them.

They quickly got dressed and made their way out of the building. It was night, but there was so much artificial light that it almost looked like daylight. Fortunately, all the neighbourhoods weren't that modern, and the two vampires knew all the good places to hunt. On that evening, the traffic seemed to be heavy, even though it was now divided in ten levels.

Yuki frowned: "I don't feel like driving the flying car tonight. What do you think of walking?"

"I'm fine with that," Shuichi replied. "Let's go!" He smiled, as he was looking at his handsome lover. Sometimes, he couldn't believe he had already spent a whole century with Yuki.

The end.

Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.

And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who encouraged me so much. I didn't think this story would be that popular. I'm so happy! You all rock!


End file.
